Parum philomela (Little Nightingale)
by Jess darkangel
Summary: A cloaked woman with vivid blue eyes, enters the Hanged man Tavern, injured and scared out of her wits but she has a secret only Fenris can help her with. But she has a voice that could lull the birds from the trees as she repays Varric's help by singing in his tavern, Much to Fenris's surprise. (I do not own any Dragon age characters, only Philomela(O.C) )


The night was still the air, warm only the steel clang of armour as several men walked down twisting and winding alleyways. A lone hooded figure moved silently down each one headed from the Docks to a place she knew would afford safety of sorts. Moving she kept her head down her hood covered her head and a scarf, black with woven silver threads covered what was left so only two vivid blue eyes poked out from under the hood. Reaching the door she pushed it open and stepped in her cough told any one who was sober she didn't like the smell.

The warmth of the fire drew her to it and to a small dwarf who sat telling tales to any one who would listen or who was not that drunk. **"Ah a new member to our family."** He said and smiled but she stayed on the other side of the fire place. Soon the tavern emptied and she was left with the bar man one waitress and the dwarf. " **So... if your staying the night you'll want a room?"** He asked she looked up at him as Norah looked over and scoffed at his words.

 **" If there is one available** " she said softly but she never looked up at him. She could see his feet as he moved to stand and walk to Norah who she noted slapped something into his hand.

 **"Here, its the only one left,Sorry, but I'm guessing you want your privacy?** " He said and was rewarded with a nod. " **well, nobody will bother you here, unless you want them to**." She stood up and moved stiffly towards the stairs, as a man moved past her he bumped her her arm wrapped around her waist and she lent against the wall. Varric frowned and walked over behind her **" I have some one who can help..no questions.** " he spoke softly to her but saw the look she gave him.

" **No one can help, not a mage."** she said with an undertone of hate. Slowly she moved up the stairs to the room beside the bigger room. Opening the door she didn't notice Varric walking behind her she moved her hand to push the door open only to leave a red smear on it. Varric motioned to Norah who then left the Tavern. Closing the door she let it click shut behind her as she moved to the bed laying down she felt weak she had known her wound obtained after a spat with a Tavinter slaver before she boarded the ship to Kirkwall. She had tried to fix it but she was no healer and now it was reopened and making her feel so ill. She lay down her head swimming as the room seem to move on its own. Closing her eyes for what she thought it was just a moment , but on opening them again she heard voices several around her. Now she panicked and swatted away the hands she felt touching her backing away she fell from the cot. Her body shook as her mind tried to make sense of where she was.

 **" Domine mi, ne noceret mihi _(please don't hurt me)_** " she called out several times her arms covering her face it was now she heard a voice talking to her, it was gruff but gentel.

" **Its okay, tuos recepisti incolumi _(its okay, your safe)_** " he said it was now she felt ehr body sht down once more and she fell forward but did not hit the floor instead into waiting arms.

 **"nocet domino, nocet domino. _(it hurts master)_** " She kept repeating as she was placed on the bed. A blond man moved to the side of the cot.

 **"Its an old wound, I can heal it but she will be weak for a few days, good thing you sent for me**." He told them including Varric.

 **"Do it Blondie, I have a feeling about her, there's a story that's following her and I want to know it**." He said and smiled a man who stood next to him shook his head. " **Hey Hawke you know I'm a sucker for a good story**." He said and chuckled. " I'll have Norah bring some clean water up."

 **"In a clean jug Varric** " he said and saw the look on Varric's face.

"S **ure Anders** " He said and chuckled as he left the room. **" what was she saying earlier?** " He asked a rather broody elf that stood close by.

" **She...she was just saying it hurt.** " He told him leaving out that she had called him master, this bothered him more than the fact she had spoken in his native tongue.


End file.
